1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shoeshining machine, and in particular a portable shoeshining machine suitable for use, for example, in a residential environment and having means for supporting the sides and top of the shoe during the shining operation and to protect the inside of the shoe from polish.
2. Prior Art
There are many type shoeshining machines known in the art. Most of these machines are very complicated mechanisms designed for industrial use or for use in public places, i.e. train stations, lobbies, etc. where the use patterns of the machine justifies the cost of the machine. Exempliary of such machines are those described in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,055,979 to Oliver et al; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,491,012 to Johnson; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,648,578 to Croy; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,654,049 to Newton; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,692,120 to Hoffman; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,281,131 to Wright; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,534,131 to Jenkins; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,130 to Ferrari; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,528 to Pagano. PA1 (a) an elongated housing having front and rear ends and sides; PA1 (b) a shoe entry means on the front end for inserting the shoe into the housing; PA1 (c) a shoe support means for supporting the shoe in a stationary manner in the housing, the elongated axis of the shoe substantially parallel to the elongated axis of the housing; PA1 (d) a plurality of cylindrical rotating buffing brushes movable along the axis of the housing and surrounding and in contact with the sides and top of the shoe; PA1 (e) means for moving the brushes back and forth along the axis of the housing and simultaneously rotating the brushes; PA1 (f) means for applying shoe polish to the brushes; and PA1 (g) a shoe support means for insertion into the shoe for supporting the sides and top of the shoe during shining.
Additionally, due to the contour of a typical shoe it is necessary, as shown by the foregoing references, to angle the brushes at various odd angles to alleviate pressure on the shoe and prevent polish being applied to the inside of the shoe. If this is not done a shoe without a foot in it tends to collapse, and have an undesirable quantity of polish applied to the inside of the shoe.